Replaced?
by Bundumuff
Summary: Starish's new composer is Haruka's enemy? More drama and more strange things happening? HEAVENS Rooming in the master course! What's going on!
1. Chapter 1

Replaced..?

Haruka POV

"Ohayo minna-San~" I said softly as I walked into the music room, greeting the seven handsome boys of STARISH.

"Ohayo Nanami!" Syo greeted with an enthusiastic smile. After that everyone else started greeting me. I smiles then handed out papers to each of them.

"This a new song I recently finished, I hope you like it.." I said to them sheepishly then sat at the piano. I noticed everyone with their usual amazed smile, which made me feel relieved.

"Woah, Haru-chan you've improved like always..!" Natsuki said with amazement in his voice, which obviously made me shyly smile.

"A-ah? Really?" I asked, wondering if it's actually true and everyone nodded. "Wuaa, I'm glad you guys like it!" I smiled brightly. Like always we had a fun time together like this, then all of a sudden the door opens quickly.

Everyone turned their heads towards the door and it was Tomo-chan with her usual bright face.

"Haruka! Saotome would like to see you immediately!" I nodded as Tomo-chan informed me and I did as said. I got up from my seat and gave a look to everyone, letting them  
Know it's nothing to worry about. I walked out of the room and down the hallways of the master course dorms and straight to the office.

Obviously I knew the boys were following me, but I didn't mind. I opened the door to the office, walked in and let it stay open just a crack. I only did so because I'll be nice to the boys and let them peek in the action.

"O..ohayo Sir." I bowed my head politely as usual then continued. "You called?" I tilted my head a bit, with a curious face and a bit of worry in it, waiting for the answer.

Saotome just sat in the chair, back faced towards me then quickly span around. "Ooooooooohayo.. Miss nanami!" He greeted with his usual creepy smile. "It seems that your parents have called.."

I was surprised and exclaimed; "m-my parents?!" He nodded. "W-what.. What did they tell you?" I asked right away, I had to.. Because my parents making a call is unusual. Saotome made his usual grin then told me the reason.

"Well it seems that you've been requested to go home for at least two months.. Well your father told me he and the family need you." My eyes widen then I start pacing side to side a bit, mumbling to myself and thinking.

_**'Why would they need me..? They're the ones who threw me out.. What should I do**__..?_'. I stop soon enough with a sigh.

"Are.. You allowing me to go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Only 1 month and a half. Six weeks miss Nanami." He said with a finger pointed up. I nod then leave the office, looking down to the ground- deep in thought.

I felt some pokes on my shoulders but I tried ignoring it until someone said my name. "Haru-chan?"

I blink a few times then turn around and face them (all seven boys of STARISH). "A-ah, hi guys. Do you need anything?" They all looked at each other and shook their head, thinking I didn't know they followed me. "Oh well, I have to get going to the dorms. I have some things to take care of and people to call.." I nod to myself and make a small wave of goodbye to them then walked away.

**Hey guys! :3 so I decided to FINALLY join !**

**Since ive been reading and reading fanfics for different animes everywhere! (especially uta no prince sama XD)**

**Sooooooo I hope you enjoyed chapter one :3 (sorry it was short, next chapter will be LONGER)**

**I promise to upload chapter 2 very soon!**

**Please review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

—Narrator—

When Nanami had walked away all of STARSIH looked at each other and knew something was wrong.

"Was it only me or was little lamb more shocked about this leave than being excited to see her family?" Ren asked with a quiet tone of voice and everyone nodded.

"of course dumbass! It was obvious!" Syo yelled. Ren just sighed as he ignored the short boy.

Natsuki joined te conversation starting off with placing his large hands over syo's skinny but well built shoulders. "nee nee, lets not use harsh words and try to see the problem?" everyone was surprised as Natsuki actually said something that made everyone think deeply for a solution and quickly looked at Cecil as he dozed off into thought about whoever knows what.

"Cecil!" everyone yelled at the same time as he jumped.

"ah! N-nani?" he asked with his childish confused face.

"are you able to use your magic to see why Haruka looked shocked about the news?" Otoya asked, hoping for success of the plan. Gladly he nodded saying he had a way. Cecil gathered them all into a circle and reached his hand out in the middle, opening his palm. Suddenly a small ball of light shone over his hand then became clear and showed Haruka in her bedroom at this mment and she was talking to herself.

"where is it? Where is it?" she kept repeating to herself as she found something with a relieved face and dialed a number.

"_moshi moshi, Nanami residence. Im , who is this?" _a man on the other ine replied, the seven boys guessed and was correct that it was Haruka's father.

"D-dad? It's Haruka.."

"_Haruka? What do you need? Im busy." _He answered coldly which made the boys of STARISH tighten their facial expressions. Haruka just continued like.. she was used to it.

"I wanted to know.. why do you need me?" Haruka's expression deepened. "You were the one who kicked me out.." STARISH was confused by her sentence but they continued to listen.

_"is that so? Ah, I remember. Whatever. I have work for you. And your mother wants to see and spend time with you. Girl things and all. But don't forget Haruka. Im still the same as before. So don't bother seeing me, im busier then before and more stressed. Understood?" Haruka sighed then nodded._

"Hai.." and the phone call ended. Haruka put her phone to the side as she started to pack since she needed to leave immediatley. She smiled softly to herself and said quietly; "im excited to see mum at least.." and then she continued to pack.

Cecil closed his palm, making the image disappear and the boys looked at each toher, puzzling the pieces together. The clueless Cecil ran off in the direction of the girls dorm and pushed open Haruka's door and glomping the poor girl to the ground.

-Haruka POV—

I had just ended a call with my father when suddenly the door smashed open and I find myself on the ground and it started feeling hard to breath. "I-I cant.. breath.."

"oh! Sorry Nanami-san!" a voice said which made me notice it was Cecil's. he rolled off me and I sat up, rubbing my head and heard other male voices calling my name.

"nanami/haru-chan/little-lamb!" it was the other guys of STARISH. They all ran to me and a few knelt down to check if I was alright. I just nodded as they helped me up then I looked at them.

"e-etto… do you guys need something?" I ask curiously. Suddenly cecil popped up infront of me, kneeling down with an innocent, upset face.

"please don't leave, my princess." He pleaded and I just blinked a few times.

"e-eh.. im sorry minna-san. My mother requested for me.. but its only six weeks! Ill be back before you all know it!" I said with a reassuring smile. I noticed them still a bit upset but my smile did cheer them up a bit.

~~next day in front of the mansion~~

-Haruka POV—

I finally finished putting my luggage in the limousine has gotten for me. I thanked all the guys from STARISH for helping me.

"nee.. do you guys promise you'd pick me up from the airport when I get back?" I tilt my head, hoping for a nod or a 'yes'. And as I hoped, the all nodded. I smiled softly then hopped into the limousine with a 'bye bye' then the car drove off.

~~hours later, evening~~

-Narrator POV—

Later in the evening, the boys of STARISH were just sitting in the living room, doing nothing. Finally ittoki started off with a conversation to blow away the awkwardness.

"e-eh, cmon guys. Itll only be six weeks. And like she said, itll go by quickly!" he said with his usual bright smile and everyone nodded.

"that is true.. but little lambs conversation with her dad.. seemed harsh." Ren said while playing with another rose.

"but Haru-chan is a strong girl! I know shes going to be okay! Right now weve all gotta worry about is working on the new song she composed for us!" Natsuki said with his bright smile then everyone looked at eachother, shocked. '_The new song!' they all thought._

"did.. anyone ever receive the new song yet?" Syo asked nervously and everyone shook their head. "oh no.." he said quietly. Suddenly the lights went dark and you can hear echoes of laughter. Saotme's laugh. The boys looked up as they saw a spotlight shine on Saotome. He was standing in a star pose on the edge of the upstairs baclony then he jumped down and pointed at them with his large finger.

"Ohohohohoho! Seems like miss Nanami forgot to hand you your song.. hm.. I knew this would happen." He said with his energetic voice. The boys pleaded for an answer on what they should do and then Saotome hushed them. "Do not worry boys! Just meet up tomorrow morning in the practise roooooom.. and youll be okay from then on." He laughed with a nod.

"e-eh? But why? Whats going to happen?" Ittoki asked the laughing man. He just kept laughing then suddenly stopped, everything was quiet.

"well, you'll be getting a temporary composer. Do not worry! Its only for this one song, and by the end miss Nanami will be back and everything will be normal again." He said with a grin then jumped into the air and disappeared. . As Saotome jumped up they all yelled.

"Eh?!" The lights came back on and the seven boys were shocked, not wanting another composer, even if temporary. Up on the balcony the four men of QUARTET NIGHT were watching and listening. Reiji with an interested smile then turned, leaned on the fence of the ledge with his calm smile.

"well that's some news. At least this composer is temporary, right?" he said and tilited his head with his smile.

"according to my data, I have a bad feeling about this.." Reiji was surprised.

"ehh? Whats gotten into you Ai-Ai? You actually care if something goes wrong?" Ai just stared at him with his usual poker face then walked away.

"I do not want to discuss this anymore.." and then camus walked away, uninterested and so did ranmaru with a 'hmph'.

**Hi again!**

**Soooo that was chapter 2! X3**

**Yush, I hope it was long enough and im already working on chapter 3! :D**

**Also ill be starting on 2 other fanfics, one for ouran highschool host club and one for inuyasha.**

**I promise I will keep working on this fanfic and keep the chapters going!**

**Please review T^T **

**Thanks, sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Narrator POV—

The next morning, the boys were already waiting in the practise room until finally the door opened and girl walked in. She was only a few centimetres taller than nanami's height and had long dark brown hair with side bangs to the right. Her eyes were big and shiny pink, she was thin and wearing skinny jeans that were ripped in the knee area and a black t-shirt. The boys stared at her and suddenly Ren appeared in front of the girl.

"what is a fine young lady doing here?" he asked with a seductive kind of voice. She just stared at him then turned to the piano and put her books and papers there.

" Im your temporary composer." She turned and faced all the boys and bowed her head. "Nice to meet you all, im Hikari Keri. Please call me Hika-chan." She raised her head and smiled. When everyone was going to introduce themselves, Hikari stopped them. "don't worry, I know you all. So lets get started!" Hikari turned to the pian and started shuffling through her papers then handed two papers to each boy saying that was their new song. The boys were surprised that they just got their new song already.

"alright! Lets get started with the lyrics!" Natsuki cheered as everyone and himself sat down together and started discussing about the lyrics. Just then, Hikari interrupted the conversation.

"just please guys, don't make the lyrics like the ones for your two other songs.. what were they called? Maji.. something." She said with a groan and everyone looked at her surprised.

"why do you command that?" Masato asked a bit coldly. She just hrugged.

"I didn't think the lyrics were good.. too mushy. The composing was.. okay, but not my favourite." All the boys hissed to themselves then went back to discussing.

Through the past 4 weeks, ( I know its quick but I want to get straight to the point of this story! .) of working and finally debutting their new song, it seemed STARISH, all one by one began to be more friendly with their new composer.. a bit too friendly?

The whole band and Hikari were chilling in the living room as usual, just laughing and talking and suddenly Ringo jumped in with a bright smile.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what~~?" Ringo giggled. Everyone tilted their head and all asked at the same time;"what is it?"

"well, it seems Haru-chan is coming back early!" everyone was surprised.

"what? When's she coming?!" Syo exclaimed.

"Well, Tomorrow evening~!" Ringo clapped her hands with a wide smile. Everyone's eyes widened slightly then they all smiled to themselves, forgetting their promise with Haruka about picking her up from the airport and continued chatting with eachother and Hikari. Ringo soon left, humming.

On Haruka's side she was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, starring at a picture of her and the band with a soft smile then the door opened, it was her mother. She walked in and sat beside her and looked at the picture too.

"miss them?" she asked softly, smiling lightly. Haruka nodded. Her mother sighed sweetly, haruka kept starring at the picture. "then you should start packing sweetie.. youre able to go back early, tomorrow evening." Her mother said, smiling at Haruka and Haruka just looked at her surprised.

"e-eh? Really?" she asked with a bit of excitement and her mother nodded. And as soon as her mother went to go sleep, Haruka started packing then fell asleep herself for the next day.

In the afternoon of the next day, Haruka was already on the airplane back and STARISH still clueless about their promise was just playing around with Hikari. Quartet Night who happened to pass by was just talking about things they usually talk then Reiji exclaimed.

"Oh I cant wait for Haru-Haru to be back today! Itll be exciting to hug and squeeze her~!" he exclaimed, waiting for glares from the STARISH boys, but oddly they ignored him and continued playing around with Hikari, not hearing Reiji. Reiji was surprised and shrugged, and continued walking with the three other boys, Ai making notes in his head of the recent incident.

The day went on like that and everyone waited for Haruka's return, she was a bit late. The boys of STARISH kept waiting quietly with Hikari and Ottoya, like usual, started a conversation.

"it's weird.. I feel like im forgetting something.." he said, scratching his cheek with a thinking face. And everyone nodded then said random things to remember. On the other side, Haruka was waiting outside the airport, checking her watch from time to time, for the boys. Soon it began to be late so she went to a small smoothie shop and bought a smoothie. Since she wasn't on a long vacation she only hand one bag over her shoulder that let her walk to the shop. She walked out the shop an bmped into someone then quickly got up and bowed her head.

"G-gomen!" she said hoping the person would forgive her but he just stood up and pat her head. She looked up at the man and was surprised on who it was.

**Ta da! Cliffhanger XDD **

**Who do you think she bumped into? How do you think she'll get to the mansion after bumping into this mysterious person? XD well find out once chapter 4 is out! Itll be out very soon! :3 **

**and gomen! DX**

**sorry it was short. i promise chapter 4 will be LONGER since the drama will happen eue**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Narrator-

The Man Haruka bumped into was wearing glasses, a hat and light scarf. Even with his disguise she knew right away; "e-eh? Kira-san?" he moved his hand off her head and Haruka tilted her head, looking at Nagi and Eiichi.

"Wuaaa~? Is this Haru-san we just bumped into~?" he said with his cute but childish voice and twirled with a smile then Eiichi followed in. "hmm? Haruka? Whatre you doing here?" Eiichi asked as he glanced over at her bag. She told them that she left for vacation, etc. Haruka sighed then frowned.

"I wonder why they never came.." she said sadly then Kira who was quiet as usual said; "why don't we bring her back..?" Nagi jumped up and smiled while Eiichi nodded.

-Haruka POV—

"Great idea~! Lets go Haru-san!" Nagi grabbed my hand and pushed me in their limousine while giggling and Kira held my bag. After a while of driving I got out of the Limousine and so did the other three, Nagi holding my hand again, Eiichi on the other side of me and Kira behind us, holding my bag. We walked in the master course and walked through the hallways to the living room laughing and chatting. It was the first time I was happy ever since ive arrived. We suddenly stopped and can see the living room, the four of us saw the STARISH boys laughing and chatting and playing around, but.. who was that girl?

I frowned to myself, thinking they've really forgotten me and the three boys knew. The three of them walked into the living room and Nagi jumped in the middle of their chat. "Well well~! Looks like STARISH has been very bad! Hmmm?" Eiichi chuckled and Kira stood there, still holding my bag. The boys of STARISH noticed my bag and they had their eyebrows raised.

"what the hell are you doing here? Why do you have Nanami-sans bag too?!" Syo yelled and Eiichi started laughing. The boys waited for their answer.

"Well, at least you remember who Haruka is anyways.. but I guess shes just a composer that you can throw away eh?" he said with his grin.

"What do you mean? Little lamb is especially special to us, we can never forget about—" Ren stopped and his eyes widened. He remembered the promise then looked at the other boys of STARISH. "what.. have we done? We forgot.. about picking her up.." then every other boy of STARISH had their eyes widened then Nagi skipped to me and dragged me in, giggling then exclaimed.

"so instead~! We brought her! We laughed, talked had smoothies and everything! Right Haru-san?" He asked with a cute smile and cuddling against me. I nodded and STARISH were surprised about how easily I became friendly with them.

"yes.." I answered then smiled. "I had a lot of fun, just not the part where I waited alone at the airport." I said purposely. I felt bad about making them guilty but I was upset. Too upset. I glanced at all of them then suddenly my personality changed. I whispered to nagi and he nodded, letting go of my hand. I walked up to the strange girl and bluntly asked. "and who are you..?" the boys were surprised about my tone of voice and she simply said who she was.

"temporary..? I see.. well since im back you can pack your bags. You've been sleeping in my spot, correct?" I continued, my eyes had no shine in them. I was angry and confused and hurt. She nodded. "so you should start immediatley, I need to sleep in my spot.." I made a glare at her then she shook her head with a 'no'. I was surprised. "excuse me?"

"no. I need a place to sleep as well, so you just came back. You cant act all like a bitchy queen. Im new, but doesn't mean im a peasent to you." She said simply. My stomach swirled and raised my hand to slap her. I cant help it anymore, I don't know whats gotten into me. Right before I slapped her, Tokiya grabbed my hand with a serious face and Natsuki shouted;"Haruka! No!" then everyone stood up, with serious faces or glares.

I thought they knew this side of me.. the side of me that I cant control of.. so why are they starring at me like that? "please.. stop.." I mumbled then syo started to yell saying; "Nanami?! Whats gotten into you?!" my eyes widened, I was scared and I had a flashback of my father yelling at me. I had tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"M-minna-san.." I sniffed then syo finally ended his lecture; "You've changed!" it was quiet for a moment until kira shoved Tokiya away and grabbed me then walked to Eiichi and Nagi. I stopped them from walking and looked back at the group. "was it really me who has changed when you knew that part of me? Or is it you who's changed?" The group of STARISH were shocked by her words then BAM! Shining appeared with his hands on my shoulders.

"Welcome back miss, Nanami! Im sorry about their behaviour, itll stop. Hikari~! You have a new room, just down the hallway from miss Nanami's. and Heavens!" he pointed at them then continued. "it seems that Raging so happenly has an important buisness trip leaving you with me. Since there are no other rooms.." he sighed. "We added three extra beds in…" he stopped, '_Saotome.. what are you planning?'_ I thought then he pointed at me. "miss nanami's room!" I was surprised and so was STARISH. But they didn't yell like usual which made me just glance at them then glance away and smile.

"Alright! I don't mind!" I giggled and shining handed a note to Eiichi. Soon he disappeared. "so, lets go! Ill show you the room!" I grabbed Nagi's hand and nodded to Eiichi and Kira, who was still holding my bag then we walked away.

When we entered the room it was the way shining had said. I plopped onto my bed then curled up and hugged my knees.

"nee.. we don't have our clothes.." Nagi complained. Kira opened a drawer from the extra dresser then he pointed in it. "eh? There are clothes in here! For boys! Did shining and raging do this on purpose? Whatever! We get to spend time with Haru-san now~!" Nagi continued cheering. I sat up then looked at the three of them. I noticed they already took baths.

"did I just take a nap?" I asked as I rubbed my head they nodded while Kira was sitting at my desk, Eiichi reading a book and Nagi who was playing on his phone. I Got up then said; "ah, I see. I guess ill go bath now. I wont take long~" I said as I grabbed my pjs and walked into the washroom.

After my bath, I walked out the washroom and noticed the three boys fell asleep. "hm? Early sleepers I guess.." I looked at the clock and it wasn't late. "I guess ill go grab a snack.." I was wearing a pair of light pink slippers, light pink pjs; top was long sleeved with long sleeved pants. I walked out of the dorms then continued my way to the Snack bar. I saw the boy band of STARISH was sitting at a table. They all noticed me but I pretended I didn't see them there.

-Narrator POV—

As Nanami was buying some snacks and a hot chocolate, the seven boys just mumnled her name then sighed.

"ive been thinking about what she said earlier.. about us being the ones who changed.." Masato said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tokiya looked down at his hand and remembered when he harshly grabbed Haruka's wrist earlier.

"i… must've hurt her back then too.." Tokiya said quietly.

"we're such jerks.. the way we yelled at her and glared at her.. why did we do that? Its Haru-chan.." Otoya added then everyone frowned, especially syo.

"dammit, I cant stay like this." Syo said then got up and quickly walked to Haruka who already sat down on a bench and was using her phone, eating her cookie with her hot chocolate sitting beside her. She looked up at Syo and he simply said her name. "N-Nanami.."

"Yes?" she answered simply. Syo was surprised but shook his head then continued. "i.. I want to apologize! I didn't mean anything!" he bowed his head then suddenly Natsuki added; "And also forgetting the promise!" and the rest of the guys bowed. Haruka hesitated then took another bite of her cookie and putting her phone away.

Haruka chuckled then nodded. "I accept your apology.. but it doesn't mean im over it.. right now im back at the stage of me being only a composer to you guys.." she said to them and they were shocked but nodded, knowing they deserved it.

~~next dayyyy~~

The next day, Haruka entered the practise room. Obviously HEAVENS followed her, she didn't mind but STARISH did. They didn't do anything about it since the three boy just sat to watch. Haruka saw Hikari sitting at the piano, Haruka walked to her and asked if she could get off, Hikari just shrugged the got off and haruka put sheets on the piano and got more.

"anyways!" Hikari exclaimed. "this is your new song guys!" Hikari started handing sheets to them. Haruka got up with sheets of her own then made and 'Ahem' sound.

"ive got a song as well, and since im you full time composer, youll be using my songs again." Haruka stated and gave the boys her song while taking away Hikari's sheets from the boys. When Haruka was about to take away Hikari's sheet from Syo (the last person) she heard the boy pout. Then Otoya mumbled "I like Hikari's song though.." the rest nodded in agreement.

"e-etto.." Haruka looked down at her song sheet then fowned. She walked over to the piano and took her other composed sheets then nodded to the HEAVENS boys. The four of them left as STARISH felt a shock of guiltyness.

This whole problem went on for the next few days. Haruka was so confused on why Shining didn't send Hikari back to where she belonged. Haruka was back, so why? When HEAVENS were working on the lrics for their new song, Haruka sat alone in the living room, reading her book then heard the voices of STARISH. She got up then bumped into Reiji, who was followed by Ai, Ranmaru and Camus.

"Ah! Gomen!" Haruka bowed her head and Reiji Chuckled. "Its okay Haru-Haru! Also remember! Me and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT are hear you too! Okay~?" Reiji said with a smile and Haruka was surprised and looked at the boys. She smiled weetly. "Arrigato.." STARISH saw the scene then walked in when it finished.

**WAHHHHH im done t**h**is chapter TvT**

**I know this was kind of rushed or messed up, but im trying to make this story a bit OC. **

**So please bear with it DX**

**I hope you liked this LOOOOONG chapter :3 **

**How do you think Haruka will handle this? hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Previously;

"Ah! Gomen!" Haruka bowed her head and Reiji Chuckled. "Its okay Haru-Haru! Also remember! Me and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT are hear you too! Okay~?" Reiji said with a smile and Haruka was surprised and looked at the boys. She smiled weetly. "Arrigato.." STARISH saw the scene then walked in when it finished.

HARUKA POV—

I turned my head and glanced at the guys then turned back to the other boys of QUARTET NIGHT. Ranmaru suddenly shoved Reiji out of the way gently then ruffled my hair. I was surprised by his action so I just giggled. "Ranmaru-San? What're you doing?" he shrugged saying he felt like doing that. It did cheer me up.

Starish and Hikari just sat on the couches of the living room as I continued to chat with QUARTET NIGHT. My phone started to ring and I took it out of my handbag. "ah! Gomen! Hold on guys." I said as everyone went quiet and I answered my phone. "Moshi moshi?" I answered without looking at the number.

"_Haruka-Chan~~~ has summoned you to his office~!" _I heard Ringo-san say acroos the line. A bit curious and confused, I nodded. "Hai, I'll be there in a few minutes." I answered and hung up.

"Gomen minna-san, Shining-san would like to see me. I'll be back." They nodded, understanding and I walked off.

I entered into Shining-san's office and like usual he was sitting in his chair and demanded me to take a seat in the smaller chair in front of him. "So Miss Nanami…" he started. I flinched slightly from his serious tone of voice. "H-hai?"

"I've noticed this situation you're in." he grinned. "u-umo, whatre you talking about sir?" he only just chuckled and reminded me about the things happening with STARISH. "more things will happen Miss Nanami. So to make this easy. I'll give an option to resign and compose for both heavens and quartet night.. or continue this battle." I was shocked with what he said. My eyes widened. Why is he giving me these options? What is he planning against me?! He stated he'd give me time and think, I left the office and walked back down the same hall.

As I walked, I was looking down not sure of whats going on and what will go on later. I passed through the living room and everyone was still in there. "Haru-chan!" Natsuki smiled. I stared at the STARISH group and suddenly remembered what Shining had told me. I was wide eyed in shock and ran away. I heard them all yell my name but ignored it and locked myself in my room. "what do I do…?" I mumbled to myself wishing another magical cat would pop up and help me like Cecil-kun did.

I stayed in my bedroom the rest of the day, showered and fresh and lazy clothing then walked out to sit in the living room to think. I had a hot chocolate cup in my hand while sitting on the large red couch of the living room. I thought and thought then got up and paced back and forth, frustrated. I suddenly bumped into ichinose-san.

Like the usual me I helped him up with an apology. Oddly he hissed and let go of my hand and got up himself. "e-eh? Ichinose-san? Are you alright?" he gave me a simple glare and walked away. What just happened?, I thought. For some reason, that glare hurt a lot..

For the past week of my thinking, the boys of STARISH's been acting.. harsh around me. I felt even more down from their behavior around me.. maybe becoming depressed. Me, Hikari and the STARISH boys were in the office of Shining. He reminded us of what he talked with me. Shining turned to me and asked on what option I chose. I glanced at the boys, all of them with odd faces, starring not at me or Shining. But Hikari who looked "upset". I knew it was fake but I was confused from it. I asked shining if I could have another day, he groaned and accepted then let us out.

As I started to walk away, Ren comforted Hikari. I could hear him telling her things like, "Don't worry my neko, it'll be alright. We'll always be in contact." I noticed the other boys agree. I looked down and mumbled a bit too loudly; "ive been replaced huh.." then suddenly Syo-kun appointed at me and answered.

"well we wouldn't have replaced you if you weren't who you really are!" I was confused and turned to look at him then the other boys who nodded again, Hikari just starring at the ground. "Etto? Im con—"

"don't act dumb with us Nanami. Please stop lying to us and yourself. We all know what you did." I was shocked at how Masato had said that towards me, my eyes were wide and I was confused. "i-I don't understand, Minna-san."

"Nanami, you should compose for the other groups.." Otoya had said, glancing away. I was confused as hell and my face was still shocked. "e-eh? Wh-why do you say that?" I looked at the other boys, one by one. All in agreement from their facials. Whats going on?! If this is a nightmare I want to wake up!

"ehhh~? Whats this! STARISH is abandoning their loving composer?" Nagi had came with the other two, all three surprised. Syo interrupted him and as always corrected him. But this time the correction.. was a lie.

"Shes NOT loving! Shes done something none of us would ever think of her doing. Hurting Hikari in different ways." I was super confused by that and managed to ask how? And he answered right away. "being selfish and telling her to back off from us! Then.. Hikari rejecting the idea, you slapped and threatened her. Her cheek was swollen and red!" I was shocked.

"i-i.. I woud never do that! You would all especially know that!" I shouted my best. On the urge of crying. But came in Natsuki. "m-minna-san, theres no time to waist on this fight. Lets all just leave.." he then whispered to me, "if you need to know anything.. come to me. Okay, Haru-chan?" he smiled softly then walked away with the rest. I was a bit glad Natsuki still believed in me.. but after all that I just knelt down and sobbed into my hands. Not knowing what to do anymore. The Boys of Heavens comforted me.

I liked their comfort…

**WAHHHH! Hi guys! X3**

**SORRY ITS BEEN A LONG TIME OMG**

**XD ive been super busy since school is back!**

**But im actually having a relaxing week with school so ill try to be up to date!**

**Im so glad im having people wanting more! O:**

**Im not that great with fanfics. **

**Since this is my first. **

**But im glad you guys like it! J**

**Sorry dis chapter is short ;-;**

**Next one will be longer**

**I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

HARUKA POV

The day has come, I'm standing at Shining's desk, signing papers of resigning STARISH. I feel so mixed about this.. I don't know if I even want to work the two other groups..(Quartet night + Heavens) I love STARISH..

I walked out the room right after I put the pen down from finishing all my signing and had tears streaming down my face.

"I wish they'd know the truth.. The Truth about Hikari.." I sighed to myself as I rubbed my cheek.

"Well may I know the Truth, Haru-chan?" A voice asked softly, I look up and noticed it was Shinomiya-San. I was surprised but nodded slightly, I definitely had the urge to vent so why not?

We both sat down on the couches in the large living room of the Master Course and he stared at me, waiting for me to start and so I did.

"Well.. To start this off Hikari and I went to school together before I came to the academy.." That gave him a bit of a surprise but I continued. "Hikari was very popular, I was known as well but because of my health and all, I was a very quiet person.." I looked down at my lap as I talked. "Hikari would make fun of my illness.. And laugh whenever I fainted from the heat in the summer or the freezing air in the winter.. Well in a short way of saying it.. I was bullied by her, she'd spread lies about me to make herself look innocent and I would look evil.." And so I continued on with how she bullied me.

After I finished, Shinomiya Sighed in relief. "I knew you were innocent this whole time..* he half smiled. I looked at the time and it was evening, I told him I had to shower. So I got up and left, but before I left we made plans to eat together in the snack bar, I didn't mind so I accepted.

After my showering and putting on Pj's I walked to the snack bar, and sat at a table alone, there were no other seats. One table was full of the Heavens and Quartet night and the other was full of STARISH and Hikari. I didn't mind anyways, as always I was on my phone texting.

Then someone sat in front of me, no it wasn't Shinomiya but it was Hikari.

"I know you told him.." She whispered angrily to me. I tilted my head. "Don't act stupid" she hissed, "I know you told him about our past. Just stop interfering, the group is mine now and the attention is all on me. You should just leave."

I was a bit shocked but shook my head. "No" I simply said. I noticed her glare and I noticed everyone staring at us. She clenched her fist and said the same thing again, angrier and louder. I got up and shook my head again. "No.. No!"

She got up as well and yelled, "why?! This isn't yours anymore! You don't belong anymore!"

I grit my teeth, "just let it go! You're just the same as you were in middle school Hikari! Always being the bully!" I haven't yelled so much before.. I don't think this was good for me. I coughed quietly but went on with the fight as we both yelled and yelled until I collapsed..

"Haru/Haruka/Haru-chan!" Distant exclaims getting quieter and quieter.. And suddenly I open my eyes and I see myself floating in white space.

"Wh-where am I?" My voice echoed.

"Don't worry child.. I brought you here to heal your wounds.." I was confused. "What wounds? Wh-who are you?!"

"Like I said, don't worry, just call me your angel.. You've been weak too long.. I must close your weak wounds and open your gates to power.." I was still really confused on what was going on. "E-eh?"

Suddenly I felt a shock and yelled in pain. I looked at my hands, My nails kept changing colors. Everything quickly went black and then I woke up in a room, jumping up with a loud gasp. I look down at my hands then wince, and grab my arm feeling the same pain again. I gasp and yell wanting it to go away. All i feel are hands holding me down, well to calm down, and voices calling for a doctor.

But.. I stopped and looked around at everyone. STARISH.. heavens and quartet night were all crowded in the room while Hikari hid outside. They all had weird expressions, "what?" I asked. Ren gave me his hand mirror..

—-—-

Hi guys!

Thanks so much for enjoying this sucky fanfic! xD

I love how you're all commenting ideas! 3 please more! I'm running out!

At the moment things are about become fictional, so hopefully you'll enjoy for bigger drama. :)

Sorry for the big delay also! I lost my password then got it back.. Sooo yeah!

And I'll try making next chapter longer! .

-Tam


End file.
